


Date with....???

by Thranki_LoKisra



Series: Lindir's Twin Sister [2]
Category: the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lindir is a pest!, Not really a date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You,as Lindir's twin sister now officially the lovers of Thranduil and he asked you to come to Mirkwood for a date. Which....turned out wrong and turned out even more weirder.</p><p> </p><p>"<cite>PEST OFF LINDIR!!!!!!</cite>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with....???

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,this is the second chapter for Lindir's sister love story. Don't you dare is the first chapter. I dunno how to make it under a series! Well,just go with it.

Thranduil and you sitting beneath a shady tree in the Mirkwood royal private garden. But you swore you can feel a gaze burnt onto the back of your head. Punctured a hole deep inside. Today should be the happiest day for you but something....make you uneasy. Thranduil held a cup of warm cinnamon tea with some honey and offered it to you. He knew you can't tolerate with wine.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright? You seem to drifted away" he asked with concern laced his voice.  
You shook your head " No,it's nothing. It just,I can't believe all of this"  
"And why is that?" He put down his cup and took your small hand into his big one. You blushed furiously and he chuckled. He cupped your face with his free hand and look into your eyes. His pupil dilatation and a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

'Oh that mouth. That beautiful sexy pink lips...' You thought started to drifted away,again. 'Way to go (Y/N). I bet you look like a pervert now' 

"(Y/N)....never,never think that this is nothing. I...I truly love you (Y/N). Everything about you. You like an angle for me. You...you so perfect. Like the stars that lightning up the skies"

Your heart swelled and almost burst out of your chest. Blood pumped to your face.  
"Thranduil..."  
As both of you leaned closer to to closed the rift,something that out of your mind happen.

CRACK

Both of you groan mentally. That just broke the moment! Thranduil quickly stood up with sword withdraw. His eyes turned cold as he prepared for the attack. But none come. You looked around to search for the culprit but saw nothing. Alright,that is totally weird. Now you scare,usually Lindir is here to protected you but not today. You insist that you want to come here alone. That you already a grown up elleth. Now,you regret it.

___________________________________________  
"(Y/N),are sure you want to go alone? Many things could happen to you! What if the spiders attack you?! Or those disgusting orc?! What is you lost in those wicked forest?!"  
He continued his babbling for hours. You sigh and face palm yourselves. Now,now you can't take it any longer. Why is Lindir acting like this? You don't need a bossy brother right? You already grown up. You need to move on! Come on (Y/N)! You can do it! Little did you know that the decision you make is the worst ever.

"Lindir!!! Please. Thranduil...he waiting for me. Can you just...let me go? I got my own life you know? I...I don't need you to accompany me everywhere I go" with that you stormed out of the room and went straight to the stable.

Lindir watched you rode away. He sigh and ran his hand through his hair.  
"What did I do Lord Elrond?" He spoke quietly. He know that Elrond been watching him from the first.

"Let her go Lindir. She right,she did have her own life. Let her choose it"

"But I never leave her side. Never,I-I always here for her. Why did she seek for others? Am I not good enough for her?" His voice broke.

Elrond pat his shoulder softly " You are the best she can asked for. But this is entirely a new matter Lindir. It's about her heart. Even you didn't have a hold on it"

Lindir lift his head and mounted his horse.  
"I don't care. I always look after her" he kicked the mount and gone. Elrond just laugh and shakes his head.

"Such twins"  
_______________________________

Lindir sat on the highest branches of the shady tree that Thranduil and Y/N currently sat under. He watched all their movement. Anger burnt in him. Suddenly Thranduil and Y/N leaned closer.

They going to kiss!!!!!!!! No!!!! I won't let it happen! Not till I died! (Which he probably won't)  
He gripped the branch tightly to kept his anger under control but he forgot his own strength and cracked te branch. He gasp silently.

'You stupid! They can hear you!'

Thranduil unsheathed his sword and look alarmed. That Mr. So Amazing Cold Elf. Who is he think he was? How dare he trying to court Lindir's sister?!

Thranduil turn around to make sure there is no intruder. So he sheathed back his sword and walked toward you. Offering his hand he helped you up, he then put his hand under your thighs You blushed again,knowing what he intended to do. He carried you to the palace in a bride style. Smiling charmingly to you.

"Let's go inside my dove. Maybe we can get more privacy than this"  
And you nodded with all of your heart. You couldn't help but to think,  
'I felt like Lindir is here with me. Nah,maybe just my feeling'  
Lindir face now bright red as tomato. Thranduil,Thranduil ust carried his sister in an intimate way!!!!! Lindir quickly jumped off the tree and went to the Mirkwood kitchen. This can't be continue. He can't stand it anymore. When he reached the kitchen,he took a glance. The kitchens fulled with the maid servants. Now...how can he chase out all of the maid? Aha! That's it. Simple... 

Lindir came back after a few minutes of digging all the dirt and soil. He now have a handful of earthworms. Fresh and alive. He then counted.

"1,2,3.....and here we go" he threw the worms above all the maids and they screamed. Chaos all over the kitchens Some of them shrieking non stop,some crying when they felt something wriggling in their hair and running out of the kitchen. Soon the kitchen empty. Lindir acted fast before the guards came by to checked what's wrong. He opened all the kitchen's cabinets to search for the things he need. 

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

You and Thranduil are in the way to his private study to spent time with each other company when suddenly they heard screams coming from the kitchen's direction. Thranduil put you down and looks behind. A guard ran toward him bearing the news.  
"What is happening in the kitchen?"

"The maid said that there is suddenly dozens of earthworms rained over them M'Lord!"

How can this day become any weird??

"Earthworms? Earthworms?! What in Arda earthworms making nest in the palace ceiling??!"

"We don't know my Lord" the guard bowed.  
"Dismiss" he waved his hand and the guards gone.

"Seriously (Y/N),why is the Valar name there is earthworms colonies in the kitchen?"  
You gave him a puzzled face and he smile faintly.

"You know,I didn't knew it myself. Today is the most unusual and the most eventful day for me" he said to you. One of his hand snake to your waist and held you closer. You blushed and smile,today is perfect. As you and him walked ahead the maids and guards bowed in respect,make you felt like you a Queen here. Then you saw a massive door with a golden pattern on it. A sign of royalty. There also a stairs beside the chamber that goes to the private waterfall for Thranduil and Legolas. Thranduil already promised you to bring you there when he had enough time for it. 

And the hell unleashed.

As you put a foot onto the wooden tiles,you start losing control and fell forward. Something slippery all over the tiles! Thranduil tried to reached for you but he too,fell.

"Thranduil!!"  
"(Y/N)!!!" He held a hand for you to grab and you did. You pulled him forward and he quickly embrace you. He used his body to shield you from the fall. But both of you still gliding. Fast. To the stairs.

"Ahh....what's going on?!"

With wide eyes he look at you. "Looks like someone trying to prank us!"

The glide was fast and soon both of you glide down the stair. Ouch,it must be hurt for Thranduil.

"Look out! Waterfall!!" And then you and him enter the waterfall. You quickly goes to the surface,searching for Thranduil. But he's not there! 

"Thran,Thranduil? Thranduil?! Where are you?!" You looked around but no sign of him.  
"Thranduil?" You voice started to broke.  
Then you felt something pulled you downward. You thrashed your legs and hands. Suddenly you remembered the giants cuttlefish that Thranduil told you.

"Help!!!!!"  
A lips crashed into your, wet lips to be frank. You opened your eyes and saw Thranduil is the one who kissing you. You kiss him back.

"Today was fun isn't it? Thanks to the prankster I think" he said.

"Yeah,thanks to the prankster"

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Lindir at the corner now fuming with anger. 

"Damn it!"


End file.
